


Метеоры

by Holja



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Canon Backstory, Gen, Unrequited Love, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holja/pseuds/Holja
Summary: Мир преклоняет колени. Обито в деревне Тумана.





	Метеоры

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Meteors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/617480) by [sinemoras09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinemoras09/pseuds/sinemoras09). 

> Спойлеры к главе 600; довольно графичные описания пыток и отрубленных конечностей.

1.

Он швыряет мешок на стол. Советники вздрагивают, вытаращив глаза от неожиданности. Мешок открывается, из него выкатывается человеческая голова — и все вскакивают со своих мест.

— Я убил их, — говорит Обито. — Всех. Избавился от всех ваших проблем разом, как видите.

Он без лишней болтовни вываливает оставшиеся головы из мешка на стол. Головы приземляются с тошнотворным глухим звуком и по инерции перекатываются дальше, их спутанные волосы и дряблая серая кожа липнут к гладкому дереву столешницы.

Советники переглядываются, а Ягура пристально смотрит в лицо Обито. Головы восьми заговорщиков перекатываются по столу, вызывая омерзение. Каждая голова размером примерно с шар для боулинга и почти такая же тяжелая. Волокна разорванных мышц свисают с позвонков, будто сырое мясо со свиного окорока. Глаза отрубленных голов открыты, свет матово отражается от белков. Обито забавляют одинаковые выражения лиц Старейшин: один и тот же еле сдерживаемый ужас, одни и те же выпученные глаза.

— Зачем? — спрашивает Ягура. У него лицо ребенка, но разум мужчины, и он недоверчиво наблюдает за Обито. — Ты не союзник шиноби Тумана. Ты так постарался только для того, чтобы привлечь мое внимание?

— Мы можем быть друг другу полезны, — объясняет Обито. Ягура прищуривается.

Это в первую очередь тактическое решение: для запуска военной машины Акацки нужно много денег, и скромных доходов с небольших миссий недостаточно, чтобы собрать средства для ведения войны, которой жаждет Обито. Самый выгодный шаг в такой ситуации — предложить кому-нибудь уникальные способности Обито; и можно ли найти клиента лучше, чем селение, руководство которого постоянно меняется, а население гибнет в нескончаемой гражданской войне?

Не говоря уже о том, что Ягура — джинчурики, и это очевидное преимущество. Можно убить сразу двух зайцев: набить деньгами бюджет организации, а в процессе еще и заполучить хвостатого. То, что именно Кровавый Туман повинен в смерти Рин, — дополнительный плюс, и хотя Обито знает цену эмоций в подобных делах, мысль о мести слишком соблазнительна, чтобы от нее отказаться.

— Деньги? — советники Ягуры презрительно усмехаются. — Ты всего лишь хочешь денег?

— Конечно, — говорит Обито. — Зачем еще мне предлагать вам свои услуги? Хочу уточнить: вы не найдете больше никого, кто обладал бы моим набором навыков. С вашей стороны было бы мудро воспользоваться преимуществом.

Он намеренно ведет себя высокомерно и нахально. Среди ниндзя Тумана без элемента бравады и заносчивой саморекламы не заключается ни одна сделка. Советники взволнованно шепчутся меж собой. Обито терпеливо ждет ответа джинчурики.

— И почему бы мне не казнить тебя на месте как убийцу нескольких шиноби Тумана? — интересуется Ягура. — Все это — наши проблемы. Наши смутьяны. Почему я должен принимать помощь от чужака?

— Потому что я сделал то, чего вы и все ваши лучшие люди сделать не смогли, — отвечает Обито. — Всего за несколько дней я вырезал всех лидеров их драгоценного сопротивления. Считайте это моим подарком. Хочу, чтобы вы знали: я открыт для предложений, если вам снова понадобятся мои услуги.

— Как мило, — сухо замечает Ягура. Обито слегка кланяется ему и разворачивается к выходу, натягивая капюшон своей накидки.

— Постой, — окликает его Ягура, и Обито вновь поворачивается к нему. — Есть и другие.

— Как я и сказал, — спокойно говорит Обито. — Если вы нуждаетесь в дальнейшем сотрудничестве, я буду счастлив помочь. За небольшую плату, разумеется.

Ягура смотрит на него. У него проницательный взгляд, но Обито знает, что им будет легко манипулировать. Он ждет. Ягура наклоняется к советнику, который осторожно шепчет ему что-то на ухо.

— Двенадцать дней, — говорит Ягура. — Я даю тебе двенадцать дней, чтобы справиться с угрозой. Сделай все, как мы просим, и мы щедро вознаградим тебя. Но если ты не справишься, ты поплатишься своей жизнью. Все ясно?

— Предельно, — уверяет его Обито, и Ягура улыбается ему сжатыми губами.

***

Место, где погибла Рин, — чуть к западу, до него пара часов пешком по задворкам деревни Тумана. Там скалистые камни, будто кем-то вытесанные, нависают с иссушенного горного обрыва над пустынным простором, где плотный туман встречается с жалящим холодом. Именно там сейчас обитают мятежники, противники Ягуры. Обито входит в пещеру — и не остается ничего, кроме мельтешения размытых пятен, белого шума и серой палитры темноты, внезапно и ярко окрашенной брызгами крови.

— Твой улучшенный геном нервирует меня, — говорит Ягура, хотя Обито все это время тщательно прячет свой шаринган под маской. — Где гарантии, что ты не пойдешь против меня?

И Обито действительно делает это.

Геноцид против носителей улучшенного генома — всего лишь реакция на неумелое покушение. Шиноби с измененным геномом ворвались на территорию дворца и чудом не убили Мизукаге. Ягура — известный параноик — в ответ на это практически замуровал себя в своем дворце; он запретил кому-либо подходить к себе ближе чем на десять шагов и окружил себя со всех сторон вооруженной до зубов охраной. А затем обрушил на селение свой священный гнев и запустил клановые чистки.

Ничего удивительного в этом нет: все знают, что джинчурики психически нестабильны. Обито это на руку, ведь именно паранойя делает Ягуру таким доступным для манипуляций. Но сперва ему приходится завоевать доверие Мизукаге; какая удача, что Обито так хорош в подобных мелочах.

— Мне не нужен Кровавый Туман, — говорит он. — Тебе не найти соратника безопаснее, чем я.

Ягура кивает, и Обито незаметно вплетает в свои слова тонкую нить гендзюцу. Это совсем не как с Девятихвостым: контролировать Мизукаге не сложнее любого обычного человека, достаточно применить легкое внушение и тонкую манипуляцию. Управлять Девятихвостым — все равно что пытаться удержать дикого пса на изношенном поводке, и Обито рад, что с Мизукаге все относительно просто.

— Возможно, есть и другие, о ком тебе стоило бы побеспокоиться, — замечает Обито, и голова Ягуры вскидывается, паранойя кроется в уголках его глаз.

Следующая волна казней не удивляет никого: Ягура всегда был жестоким человеком, вопреки своему юному мальчишескому облику, — и когда он приказывает казнить всех своих советников, никто и ухом не ведет.

Обито наблюдает. Он смотрит со стороны, как Ягура распоряжается о пытках, — они оказываются смертельными для пятерых советников, которые видели, как Обито появился в деревне Тумана. Их тела скатываются на землю, кровь вытекает струями из ран на их груди. Обито тихо гладит пальцами старую медицинскую повязку в своем кармане и смотрит, как плотный сироп крови разливается по мраморному полу.

2.

Обито хранит эту повязку столько, сколько себя помнит. Она старая и рваная; когда-то она была стерильно-белой, но теперь окрашена грязью и застаревшей кровью, а грубое плетение ткани истерлось за годы постоянного потирания меж мозолистых пальцев.

Обито не знает, почему все еще бережет ее. Эта повязка — лишь сентиментальное напоминание о том случае, когда Рин перебинтовала его руку. Но в те времена Обито был молод и глуп, и ему показалось, что сохранить этот обрывок и носить его в своем кармане как талисман, амулет, который поддерживал бы его, — самое важное дело в его жизни.

Столько лет прошло, а Обито все еще прячет эту повязку в левом кармане. Он осторожно трогает пальцами грубую ткань и потирает ее между большим и указательным пальцами. Это просто привычка, и только. Обито наблюдает за клубящимся туманом и за тем, как тонкие полосы водянистого солнечного света увенчивают горизонт, затем засовывает повязку обратно в карман, бесшумно поворачивается спиной к закату, поправляет маску и натягивает капюшон.

Рин тогда перевязала его руку, потому что Обито порезался во время спарринга с Какаши: он слегка просчитался в траектории летящего сюрикена, и ему пришлось блокировать его своей ладонью, чтобы уклониться.

— Что ты наделал? — посетовала Рин, и прежде чем Обито смог хоть как-то оправдаться, схватила его за левую руку и уставилась на глубокий порез.

Они сидели на скамье у тренировочного поля, Рин накладывала на рану белую холщовую повязку, уложив его руку себе на колени. Пока Обито краснел и смущался, Рин умело намотала бинты и довольно пожала его ладонь.

— Не нужно притворяться, когда тебе больно, что это не так, — сказала Рин.

И еще:

— Помни, что я приглядываю за тобой.

Он не снимал бинты следующие два дня, но потом Какаши отметил, что они стали пачкаться и их нужно заменить. Обито подождал, пока Какаши уйдет, и только после этого тайно выудил грязную повязку из мусора, отлепив от нее бинты, насквозь пропитанные кровью.

Он отрезал чистые части — их все еще хватало на то, чтобы обернуть вокруг его руки дважды — и спрятал в своем кармане. Этот бинт дала ему Рин. Кто-то носил с собой фотографии возлюбленных, другие — локоны их волос, но Обито было достаточно для счастья этой тряпицы — напоминания о том, что Рин на самом деле заботилась о нем.

Сейчас он гладит кусок ткани в своем кармане, крутит его меж пальцев и слегка хмурится, глядя на дело рук своих. Искалеченный ближайший советник Ягуры лежит на полу со сломанной шеей, на груди его цветут кровоподтеки. Сам же Ягура медленно приходит в сознание.

Шрамы Обито ноют, но он, не обращая на это внимания, присаживается возле Ягуры и поднимает его с земли.

— Что… что произошло? — спрашивает Ягура. Обито склоняется перед ним в поклоне.

— Вы убили его, — отвечает он.

— Ч-что?

— Я пытался остановить вас, — замечает Обито, — но на вас не действовали доводы разума.

Глаза Ягуры расширяются.

Недостаточно просто контролировать человека. Он должен быть сломлен, его дух и его воля — растоптаны; их следует сминать до тех пор, пока они не станут мягкой глиной в чужих руках. Ягура уже заметил, что он иногда выпадает из реальности и не помнит, что делал в какие-то отрезки времени. Нормальный человек остался бы в гендзюцу Обито навечно, но Ягура — джинчурики. Он скоро осознает, насколько его контролируют.

— Нет, — говорит Ягура. Он медленно опускается на колени. — Я не мог. Он был моим лучшим другом…

— Посмотрите на ваши руки, — подсказывает Обито, и Ягура видит их: глубокие царапины, которые оставил его советник, в отчаянии цеплявшийся за его руки. — К вашим пальцам возвращается чувствительность?

И Ягура смотрит на него, пораженный ужасом.

Этого оказывается достаточно. Разум Ягуры с треском проламывается под тяжестью ужаса и вины, и Обито беззвучно шагает вперед и приподнимает за подбородок его голову. Он накидывает тонкий слой гендзюцу и с удовольствием наблюдает: глаза Ягуры закатываются, напряжение в его теле рассеивается, оно становится вялым. Тело Ягуры — дом, стены которого сложились внутрь, от него остались лишь леденцово-хрупкие кости и туго натянутая кожа. Трещина толщиной с волос в хрупком разуме Ягуры расходится и открывает настежь пещеру его сознания — он теперь разверзнут, как пустая глазница.

Обито видит, как под тонким слоем плоти чакра Ягуры смешивается с медленно закипающей чакрой Треххвостого.

— Ты помнишь? — спрашивает Обито, и Ягура — послушная кукла — безучастно кивает.

— Да.

И с этих пор с губ Ягуры не срывается ничего, кроме слов Обито; теперь его глаза — это глаза куклы, пустые и недвижимые, а его серая кожа — холодная, бескровная, бледная.

***

Шрамы Обито снова болят. Небо над ним разверзлось ливнем, и промозглая сырость в воздухе лишь усиливает боль.

— Тоби! — приветствует его Белый Зецу и тут же замечает экономные движения Обито, сдерживаемое напряжение в его шее и плечах. — Ой. Тоби, что случилось? Твое лицо снова болит?

— Не твое дело, — огрызается Обито, и Черный Зецу тяжело смотрит на него с укором.

— Тебя долго не было. Сколько еще нам ждать?

— Столько, сколько потребуется, — отвечает Обито. — Нагато уже знает о моих планах. Я уверен, что он исполнит их.

— Ты ошибаешься, — говорит Черный Зецу. — Они действуют как борцы за свободу. Они ввязываются в стычки, к которым не имеют никакого отношения. Они не поймали еще ни одного биджу, и даже не планируют начинать.

— Пока что это неважно, — замечает Обито. — У нас еще недостаточно денег, чтобы обеспечивать подобные миссии. К тому же Треххвостый уже в моих руках. Я просто жду подходящего момента, чтобы использовать его.

— Молодчина, Тоби! — восклицает Белый Зецу, но Черный Зецу поднимает руку, обрывая его.

— Тянуть с этим еще дольше нельзя, — говорит он. — Ты раздобыл уже достаточно денег. Почему бы не прибрать к рукам Треххвостого сейчас?

— Это возбудит подозрения, — объясняет Обито. — Если Мизукаге исчезнет, я стану первым подозреваемым и брошу тень на Акацки. Мы недостаточно сильны, чтобы пережить такую угрозу.

— Ходили слухи о заговоре, — замечает Черный Зецу. — Почему ты не избавился от Треххвостого тогда?

Обито замирает.

О Забузе его предупредил Кисаме, и Обито вознаградил его сполна за этот лакомый кусочек информации. Но теперь Черный Зецу следит за Обито, и они оба прекрасно понимают, что заговор был хорошей возможностью уйти: Обито мог бы подстроить «бегство» Ягуры. Деревня считала бы, что тот все еще жив, а Обито тем временем притащил бы его к Акацки на поводке. Никто не скучал бы по Ягуре — свергнутому Каге и тирану.

Маска тяготит Обито; дождь падает, стекает по ее гладким краям, и все, что Обито может сделать, — это провести под ней рукой в попытках унять колющую боль.

— Я не буду отвечать на этот вопрос, — говорит Обито. — План сработает. Просто нужно время. Терпение. И я обещаю, что твой драгоценный Мадара вернется.

Слова повисают в воздухе. Шаринган активируется, взгляд Обито мечет кинжалы.

Обито разорил эту страну. Он заграбастал всю ее казну в военный бюджет Акацки и безжалостно убил всех и каждого, кто посмел пойти против него. Он нашел в этом особенное удовольствие: они ведь убили Рин. Не говоря уже о том, что это продвинуло вперед его планы.

И все же. Это не то, чего он хотел. Обито немного утолил жажду мести, но он знает, что конечная цель гораздо серьезнее.

— Просто помни, — говорит Черный Зецу, — Мы всегда наблюдаем.

— Ну и наблюдайте, — Обито бросает им в ответ слова Рин и с удовлетворением смотрит, как оба Зецу вплавляются в стену.

***

— Мизукаге-сама! Прошу!

Человек кричит, цепи, на которых он висит, звенят, когда палачи прижигают раскаленным железом его плоть. Это человек, напрямую ответственный за нападение на Какаши и Рин. Месяцы тщательных поисков и планирования привели его сюда, и Обито смакует свое возмездие. Запах дыма и паленой кожи тошнотворно сладок. Тонкая сеть гендзюцу не дает никому заметить Обито; все вокруг видят лишь Ягуру, безразлично и недвижимо наблюдающего за тем, как человек, скорее всего подстроивший смерть Рин, орет и корчится от боли.

— Прошу! — кричит он. — Пощадите!

Еще один тычок; человек снова кричит в агонии. Обито дает Ягуре сделать шаг вперед.

Кровь и рвота стекают струйками из уголков потрескавшихся губ мужчины, тонкая пленка пота блестит на его лице. Его лицо медленно съеживается в приступе боли и мольбы, и его губы судорожно кривятся в гротескной пародии на человеческую речь.

— Мизукаге-сама, — мычит и хнычет это убогое подобие человека. — Пожалуйста.

— Убейте его, — говорит Ягура, и глаза мужчины распахиваются.

— Мизукаге-сама! Нет…

Меч пронзает его насквозь, как бурдюк с вином. Кровь плещется на каменный пол и льется из ран на его животе, натекшая кровавая лужа ловит свет факела, будто отражение на водной глади.

Шрамы Обито болят. Ничто не заставит эту боль уйти.

***

Ходят слухи о повстанце — женщине с двумя улучшенными геномами. Теруми Мей, выжившая в чистке кланов. Обито делает про себя заметку об этой новой угрозе и решает, что ее победа была бы ему на руку.

Она атакует дворец. Пока люди Ягуры пытаются оказать сопротивление, Обито выжидает удачный момент, а затем растворяется во тьме, забрав с собой Ягуру. Бывший Мизукаге тих и послушен, и когда Обито извлекает Треххвостого, того удивительно легко контролировать.

А вот контролировать Девятихвостого было очень сложно. В отличие от Мадары, который сломал Девятихвостого и объездил его, у Обито только один глаз, и поэтому он смог лишь временно обуздать это чудовище, только что выпущенное на волю и жаждавшее свободы. Девятихвостый становился на дыбы, с разгону врезался в стену его контроля, и на то, чтобы удержать его, ушли все силы Обито. После досадного недоразумения с Минато и повторным запечатыванием Обито снял маску и с удивлением почувствовал, как из уголка его целого глаза вытекла струйка крови.

В любом случае, Треххвостый — совсем другое дело, и Обито без проблем подчиняет его. Монстр стонет и вспучивается, заполняя собой все вокруг, плотные волны чакры перетекают в статую; а затем вялое и безжизненное тело Ягуры падает с высоты, влетает в выступающие камни и приземляется с глухим звуком.

— Доволен? — спрашивает Обито, но Черный Зецу не отвечает, скрываясь в стене.

3.

Люди шепчутся о геноциде. Разговоры об этом крутятся среди АНБУ. У Обито есть глаза и уши даже в самых дальних уголках мира, и он не удивлен, когда слышит о том, что Учихи угрожают мятежом, а Лист обдумывает, не принять ли меры.

Коноха. Даже теперь это слово колет в груди, будто проглоченные кусочки старых сухарей; но угроза применения силы против его клана приводит Обито в ярость.

— Куда ты? — спрашивает Черный Зецу, и Обито бросает на него взгляд.

— В Коноху, — отвечает он.

Обито собирается начать войну. Уничтожить деревню, которая послала на смерть Рин и теперь готовится стереть с лица земли его клан.

— Там Девятихвостый, — говорит Обито. Белый Зецу улыбается, а Черный Зецу молча смотрит, как Обито надевает свой дорожный плащ.

***

Его планы нарушаются самым непредвиденным образом.

Учиха Итачи приходит к нему ранним утром, когда все вокруг дышит прохладой, а небо все еще темное. Обито видит тьму и отчаяние во взгляде Итачи, чей шаринган напоминает медленно пылающие угли.

— Вы поможете мне? — спрашивает Итачи.

Обито смотрит на него. Итачи, как и все Учихи, очень красив, его длинная шея изогнута, будто острие косы. В тусклом полусвете шаринган смотрит сквозь пряди челки Итачи, и Обито про себя считает способы, которыми мог бы убить его.

— Ты спрашиваешь меня, — медленно проговаривает Обито, — не помогу ли я тебе уничтожить наш клан.

Это не вопрос. Но Итачи все равно кивает:

— Да.

— Зачем?

— Я хочу испытать себя, — говорит Итачи. — Измерить свои способности. Есть ли для этого лучший способ, чем бросить вызов элите Конохи? И я уверен, что у вас есть много причин недолюбливать наш клан.

— Тебе стоило бы продумать ложь получше, — говорит ему Обито, и глаза Итачи еле заметно расширяются. — Потенциальный психопат не был бы столь дальновиден, чтобы искать помощи. Сколько тебе лет?

— Четырнадцать.

— Ясно.

Вокруг шумит лес. В небе над ними пролетает ворон, его перо беззвучно планирует вниз.

***

Он стоит на краю обрыва и любуется делом рук своих. Купающийся в лунном свете квартал Учиха горит. Над ним вздымаются клубы дыма. Рыжее пламя лижет фиолетовое небо, и это почти красиво. Словно мир, уничтоженный и сотворенный заново.

Когда все было кончено, Итачи отошел, шатаясь и сдерживая рвоту. Потом, когда он думал, что никто его не видит, его вырвало в реку.

Обито видел все. Видел, как Итачи плакал над своими родителями и как он пощадил своего брата. Сейчас Итачи выглядит осунувшимся и истощенным, его глаза — красные и припухшие. Но когда Обито подходит к нему, Итачи смотрит на него с напускной твердостью, лицо его мертвенно белеет на фоне темной линии деревьев.

— Ну и? — интересуется Обито, не сумев скрыть горечь и насмешку в голосе. — Измерил их? Свои способности?

Итачи не отвечает. Обито смотрит, как его плечи трясутся, выдавая отчаянные попытки Итачи удержать контроль над собой.

Гнев. Он приходит и обрушивается на Обито тяжестью тысяч валунов, и он жаждет сломать, разорвать мир, который заставляет детей сгорать в пламени феникса, уничтожить царящую вокруг несправедливость, из-за которой четырнадцатилетнему мальчику приходится переложить на свои плечи многообразные грехи старейшин.

Обито вынимает из кармана повязку, что дала ему Рин, туго оборачивает ткань вокруг костяшек и с силой тянет, пока края не начинают врезаться в кожу его ладони.

***

Той ночью Обито выкладывает перед собой вещи, которые он хранил с детства.

Первая — повязка. Безнадежно сентиментально, но он позволяет себе эту слабость.

Вторая — маленькая сувенирная фигурка, которую дали ему родители. Их первый и последний подарок. Они погибли на войне через несколько месяцев после этого.

Третья — фотография Рин, аккуратно вырезанная из остатков их группового снимка, который Обито разорвал в припадке замешательства и отчаяния: после, когда пульс перестал зашкаливать и зрение обрело ясность, Обито провел долгие часы на полу, склеивая обратно обрывки — к большому развлечению Зецу.

Четвертая — записка, которая раньше хранилась за рамкой их командного фото. Дело было сразу после того, как на первом чунинском экзамене Обито его отметелил Гай: Обито был опозорен, обижен и не хотел ни с кем разговаривать. Он нашел в своем шкафчике записку, написанную ярко-синими чернилами и сложенную вчетверо:

«Дорогой Обито,

Это был, наверное, худший бой из тех, что я видела за всю жизнь, но это ничего. Ты никогда не сдаешься. Это твоя лучшая черта. Держись за нее и, пожалуйста, взбодрись :-)

Рин.»

И рядом со своим именем она нарисовала маленькое сердечко.

В тот момент Обито разрывало между смертельным ужасом и абсолютным счастьем: Рин нашла время написать ему — но она видела, как сильно он облажался. Тем не менее Обито все равно сохранил записку, отбросив все противоречивые эмоции.

Теперь Обито разглаживает рукой записку на полу и перечитывает неровные строки. Ее так много раз складывали и разворачивали обратно, что места сгибов начали рваться, а края стали мягкими и истрепались. Затем Обито аккуратно выстраивает в ряд записку, повязку, фотографию и фигурку. Он кладет их на землю с тихой почтительностью, приостанавливаясь, чтобы почувствовать в руках каждую вещь, будь то маленькая фигурка или склеенное из обрывков фото.

Он зажигает небольшой костер. Края фотографии и записки чернеют и загибаются от пламени, фигурка пузырится и деформируется, медленно плавится от жара, капая пластиком. Спустя несколько секунд Обито решает все-таки оставить повязку себе; он быстро вытаскивает ее из огня и расправляет пальцами обгоревшую ткань.

Огонь потрескивает. Искры от последних тлеющих угольков взлетают в восходящем потоке, целуя ночной воздух. Догорающий костер отражается в глазах Обито, и он раздумывает, когда его сердце станет таким же бесполезным, как эта бумага.

4.

Зецу докладывает о перемещениях Акацки. Они ведут одну войну, затем другую. Они действуют как солдаты удачи, наемники, борющиеся за правое дело, — очевидный пережиток благих намерений Нагато. Многие, если не все члены Акацки занимаются этим ради денег, но Нагато управляет организацией так, будто они борцы за свободу, продвигающие политическую программу и свергающие тиранические режимы.

— Почему все еще ничего не сделано? — интересуется Обито. Нагато и Конан встречают его на окраинах деревни Дождя, ливень барабанит о внешнюю стену пещеры, как стенобитное орудие. — Акацки существуют уже столько лет — а у вас есть лишь один биджу. И это Треххвостый, которого поймал я сам.

— Я прошу прощения, — говорит Нагато устами Пейна, фиолетовые глаза Тендо встречают взгляд Обито. — В этом мире так много несправедливости. Мы лишь пытаемся исправить это.

— Вы барахтаетесь без цели, — говорит Обито. — Этот мир уже не очистить, слишком много грязи в нем накопилось. Я жажду положить этому конец. — Он разворачивается к выходу и резко добавляет: — Достаньте мне биджу, и я клянусь вам, это остановит все войны.

Итачи присоединяется к Акацки. Он думает, что внедрился в организацию, обхитрив Обито. Пейн, может, и не в курсе, как и другие члены организации, но Обито хорошо осведомлен о тайных донесениях Итачи, которые тот секретно отправляет Данзо.

Это не имеет значения. Для контроля биджу нужна работающая пара шаринганов, а Итачи все еще ниндзя-отступник. Он не сделает ничего, что могло бы подвергнуть его опасности разоблачения.

***

Обито хлопает в ладоши и крутится вокруг своей оси в почти балетном пируэте, громко смеется и нараспев несет какую-то чушь о том, как весело было убивать тридцать человек. Дейдара застыл в ужасе, а Кисаме оцепенело молчит, и резкий тошнотворный запах крови и трупов поднимается от земли.

— Почему ты так себя ведешь? — спрашивает его однажды Нагато. Они вдвоем стоят у входа в пещеру и смотрят вдаль.

— Потому что ты Лидер, — отвечает Обито. — Я не могу допустить, чтобы они подозревали меня.

Он не уточняет, что благодаря своей маске дурака он может держать контроль над ситуацией — в результате их план вновь идет как по писаному, и на следующий день Итачи и Кисаме притаскивают еще одного биджу.

В ту ночь Обито смотрит на себя в зеркало. Там отражается бледное лицо, глаза, обведенные черными кругами, воспаленные глубокие шрамы. Неровные клочки кожи сшиты вместе, вывернуты, будто ущелья в расщепленной скале, и прикреплены к костям черепа. Обито думает: если бы Рин увидела его сейчас, она бы испугалась?

***

Вот что он представляет:

Маленькие ладони взметнулись бы, чтобы дотронуться до его затылка — его, сгорбленного, сидящего на кровати. Она не стала бы садиться. Ее тело выглядело бы темным силуэтом на фоне лунного света в окне. Она стояла бы совсем рядом с ним, позволив ему наклонить голову и уткнуться ей в грудь. Они замерли бы так на несколько долгих мгновений — руки Рин у основания шеи Обито, его лоб упирается ей в грудь, его глаза закрыты, — а затем он потерся бы щекой о мягкую кожу между ее шеей и плечом.

Дорогой Обито,

Это был, наверное, худший бой из тех, что я видела за всю жизнь, но это ничего.

Ты никогда не сдаешься.

Это твоя лучшая черта.

Держись за нее и, пожалуйста, взбодрись.

И это ощущается именно так: как нежная ладонь у него на загривке.

Теплая рука, успокаивающая Обито и сжимающая его плечо.

5.

Он в ярости. Нагато мертв, а Конан перешла на сторону противника, и Обито бурлит медленно кипящей злостью.

— Тоби? Что случилось?

Он убивает Зецу — шея ломается и тело врезается в стену с тупым тяжелым звуком, — даже не моргнув.

***

Битва с Конан проходит не так, как он планировал.

Обито стоит под проливным дождем, вода стекает с его порванного плаща. Его шрамы болят — эта боль неистребима и знакома, — и он машинально тянется левой рукой к карману, чтобы дотронуться пальцами до лежащего там обрывка ткани.

Но карман пуст. Глаза Обито распахиваются, когда он понимает, что, должно быть, потерял повязку во взрыве.

После резни в деревне Тумана, после того, как Обито провел ночь, уткнувшись в тело Рин и завывая от горя, он притащил себя в пещеру, где его ждали Зецу, и спросил, можно ли ему принять ванну. Его тело было потным и липким, засохшая кровь застряла в расщелинах его шрамов, и Обито жаждал встать под успокаивающие струи теплой воды.

Он посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Шрамы покрывали правую сторону его лица. Его единственный глаз налился кровью, а волосы спадали на плечи спутанными космами. Не будь у него шрамов, Обито был бы точь-в-точь похож на Учиху Мадару: то же осунувшееся лицо, то же изможденное выражение, те же темные отекшие круги под глазами.

Он обрезал свои волосы над раковиной лезвием ржавого ножа, выдергивая попутно целые клоки волос. Один взмах ножом. Другой. Волосы пучками слетали на пол и в раковину. Обито оттяпывал их неровно, почти жестоко; короткие пряди теперь злобно торчали у его взмокшего лба.

Потому что она умерла. Ее больше не было. Он думал о холодной коже и распахнутых влажных глазах; ее тело, тяжесть в его руках, выгнутое и изломанное, как у изорванной куклы.

Тепло. Оно зарождается в его единственном глазе и затуманивает его зрение. Он чувствует, что боль, которую он копил все эти годы, наконец выплескивается: его тело избито, его душа разорвана на части, у него забрали ее повязку — это ощущается как вырванный глаз или сломанная конечность, — и дыра в его сердце никогда уже не заживет.

***

Ее надгробный камень гладкий; Обито смахнул с него падающий с неба снег, который уже не тает на земле. Это первый и последний раз, когда Обито навестит ее здесь. Он стоит над табличкой с ее именем в своей маске и дорожном плаще. Кто-то недавно оставил здесь цветы, их лепестки слегка сияют в темноте, и от этого кажется, будто она наполнена светом одинокой звезды. Его Риннеган активируется, сохраняя эту картину в памяти навсегда.

Обито видел многое. Он видел, как собирались армии и разрушались нации, он слышал барабанный бой конца цивилизации, нарастающий и взрывающийся, словно догоревшая звезда, — и он напоминает себе, что боли на самом деле не существует. Лишь ясность цели освещает его путь.

Его шрамы ломит от холода. Обито аккуратно поправляет маску, проследив кончиками пальцев края самых глубоких шрамов, затем натягивает капюшон своего дорожного плаща — его шаринган активируется, и водоворот Камуи переносит его далеко-далеко отсюда.


End file.
